El laberinto oscuro
by Kaya-Petrova
Summary: One-Shot. Ageha convence a Tsubasa para crear un plan y que esta pudiera acercarse a Rinne, así él se queda con Sakura. Lo que ellos no saben, es que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.


**N/A: **¡Hola!, este es mi segundo fic en el fandom de Rinne, ¡Me encanta!, me he vuelto adicta al manga y espero ansiosa el anime como muchos. Quiero confesar que me inspiré en el capítulo 106 "Esto no es una cita" del mismo manga. Esta vez me basé en Tsubasa y Ageha quienes me parecen muy lindos juntos :3 y también tiene algo de Rinne con Sakura.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kyoukai No Rinne no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El laberinto oscuro<strong>

Un apetitoso pan de ajo arribó en la estación meteorológica donde Rinne recibía sus ofrendas, junto a él una arrugada pieza de papel con algo escrito dentro. El joven shinigami lo tomó con afecto y lo partió por la mitad.

— ¿Quieres?...— Le preguntó a Sakura, quien lo acompañaba.

― No te preocupes, ya desayuné…es todo tuyo ― Respondió amable como siempre ―. Por cierto, ¿Qué dice en la nota?

― Verdad ― Balbuceó Rinne con el pan en la boca, el cual se tragó en menos de un segundo para comenzar a leer.

"_Mi nombre es Takato, hace poco conseguí trabajo en un nuevo parque de diversiones, pero algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir en una de sus atracciones llamada el laberinto oscuro, resulta que las últimas personas que ingresaron no pudieron salir y nada se sabe al respecto, personal especializado entró a investigar pero no encontraron nada, creemos que se trata de algo sobrenatural por eso acudimos en su ayuda…"_

El rostro del muchacho se desfiguró.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Sakura notó la deprimida expresión de Rinne.

― So-solo… ¿Me han dejado un pan para tal pedido? ― Dijo bastante afectado ante la poca ofrenda que había recibido mientras arrugaba el papel con sus sudorosas manos.

Media hora después Rinne y Sakura se trasladaron hacia el misterioso parque de diversiones dónde provenía la nota, el pequeño Rokumon no pudo acompañarlos ya que tenía un evento muy importante en el domo de gatos negros. A simple vista se apreciaba un lugar normal, que recibía constantes visitas ansiosas por subirse a las diferentes atracciones que el parque tenía, pero un sorpresivo incidente provocó que ambos desearan dejar ese lugar en ese mismo instante, sobre todo…

― ¡Rinne!, ¡Has venido! ― Ageha apareció como siempre con sus demostrativas ansias por estar cerca del shinigami, pero antes que estuviera a menos de un milímetro de distancia el muchacho esquivó su intento de abrazo.

― ¿Has venido?...― El joven comenzó asimilar aquella mención, recordado el refinado papel en el que había llegado la nota junto con el pan, ¿Bordes de oro?, no cabía duda, había sido la molesta jovencita del moño rojo. Claro, para no levantar sospechas mandó solo un miserable pan.

― Ageha, ¿Acaso tú fuiste la que mandó la nota a Rokudou? ― Le preguntó Sakura aún más sorprendida.

― Si, pero fue por un caso urgente ― Contestó la shinigami acomodándose su guadaña en el hombro ―. Verán…en este parque hay una atracción que ha estado desapareciendo a todas las parejas que entran sin saber nada más de ellos, y cómo no tenía pareja ― Se acercó al humilde muchacho y lo tomó del brazo ―. ¡Rinne entrará conmigo para investigar!

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña molestia ante tal escena, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario, una ventaja para ella. No sentía odio hacia Ageha, tampoco resentimiento, pero a veces sus métodos para acercarse a Rinne eran realmente molestos.

― No te preocupes querida Sakura, yo te acompañaré…así podemos investigar todos ― Dijo Tsubasa, quien apareció de repente.

― ¡Jumonji! ― Exclamó Rinne asombrado ante su repentina participación en el parque.

― ¿Pensabas que te dejaría toda la diversión para ti solo?, ¡Ve! ― Empujó a su rival en el amor hacia los brazos de Ageha y aprovechando la situación tomó a Sakura de la mano para llevarla hacia la entrada del laberinto ―. Nos vemos adentro.

― ¡U-un momento! ― Rinne trató de detenerlos, pero Ageha también quiso sacar provecho y no le dejó más opción que ir en su compañía.

**[…]**

**Un día antes…**

― ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? ― Preguntó el inseguro exorcista.

― ¡Claro que sí!, es el plan perfecto…mientras yo le envío esa nota a Rinne el vendrá de inmediato y lo más seguro es que esté acompañado de Sakura Mamiya como costumbre ― Ageha mencionó esto último con un poco de desprecio ―. Así que tú deberás llegar como de la nada.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en una plaza sentados compartiendo una banca, sus miradas perseguidas decían todo, algo planeaban.

― Entonces los rumores sobre ese laberinto son reales, si consigo entrar con mi querida Sakura y los espíritus creen que somos el uno para el otro no vamos a desaparecer ― Concluyó Tsubasa con los ojos brillantes imaginándose toda la situación.

― Y si no lo son, bueno ahí estarás tú para defenderla con tus ineficientes cenizas. ¿Trato hecho? ― Ageha le extendió la mano.

Tsubasa lo dudó en un principio, era un método casi extremo y alocado pero una gran oportunidad de comprobar su era el amor verdadero de Sakura estaba en sus narices y si no la aprovechaba sabía que más tarde moriría de arrepentimiento. Completamente decidido tomó la mano de la muchacha y cerraron un pacto.

**[…]**

Ya dentro del laberinto, la presencia sobrenatural era cada vez más potente, los cuatro jóvenes podrían ver fantasmas y el túnel estaba lleno de ellos. Una pequeña, mínima y casi lejana luz les permitía avanzar hacia adelante, pero por los lados solo había oscuridad.

Una extraña sombra aumentó la incomodidad del ambiente, se trataba de una silueta femenina de un aspecto joven, una mujer de cabello negro y largo con unos grandes ojos del mismo color se les apareció repentinamente en frente. El espíritu usaba una corona hecha con flores para adornar su cabeza, lo llamativo de aquel accesorio era que resplandecía de forma enigmática, algo espeluznante pero útil a la vez.

― ¡Otros que desean conocer su destino!...pero lamento decirles que la única forma de escapar de este laberinto es demostrar que realmente son el uno para el otro ― Musitó el fantasma.

― _¿Será este un fantasma real o parte del espectáculo? _― Pensó Ageha muy confundida rascándose la cabeza.

Tsubasa metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña esfera.

― ¡Cenizas sa…! ― Pero Rinne no lo dejó terminar, tapándole la boca y afirmándole la mano que estaba lista para atacar, balbuceó desesperado, sin que nadie pudiera entender lo que quería expresar.

El espectro retrocedió asustado ante tal insinuación de Jumonji, lo peor que les podría ocurrir es que se transformara en un espíritu maligno, por lo tanto, debían mantener la calma y tratar de llegar al fantasmas en los mejores términos.

― Dime por favor, ¿Qué razones te atan a este mundo?, ¿Por qué buscas unir a las parejas perfectas y si no las desapareces? ― Rinne se fue acercando de a poco sin soltar al exorcista, mientras iba lanzando unas preguntas.

― Nadie merece ser lastimado, si no son la pareja indicada su destino será desaparecer…

― ¿Hacia dónde van esas personas? ― Preguntó Sakura.

― Aquellas personas que no son sinceras con sus sentimientos terminan en el calabozo…

― ¿Calabozo? ― Ageha estaba aún más confundida.

― La única forma de escapar será demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, si estos son reales y correspondidos, podrán salir y tendrán derecho a liberar a todas las personas atrapadas, les doy mi palabra…― Aseguró la mujer, con cierta nostalgia.

― ¿Quieres decir que ningunos de los que han entrado te mostraron sus sentimientos puros? ― Preguntó Rinne.

― Si, pero con los fantasmas que se aparecen algunos abandonaron a sus parejas y el amor termina en este laberinto, por muy enamorados que estén siempre separan…así fue como pasó con mi amado Takashi…

El espíritu comenzó a sollozar mientras recordaba ese terrible momento. Al mismo tiempo, Rinne y los demás escuchaban atentos todo lo que ella les contaba.

― Ocurrió hace poco, la mayoría sabe que este parque fue construido sobre un cementerio, por lo tanto en las atracciones oscuras como esta abundan fantasmas…en ese momento yo estaba de novia con el chico más apuesto de la secundaria Jerinkan, Takashi y yo estábamos enamorados y nos juramos amor eterno el uno al otro, pero aquel día en que decidimos entrar a este túnel los espectros lo asustaron y el me dejó abandonada, y la verdad como nunca pude escapar…

― Te quedaste aquí y moriste de pena, que terrible ―Concluyó Sakura conmovida por la historia.

― Si, desde entonces todo aquel que no ame realmente a su pareja sufre las consecuencias. Luego de lo que pasó con mi novio perdí las esperanzas en el amor, ¡Ahora tendrán que demostrar su afecto si quieren salir de aquí! ―De forma misteriosa desapareció sin dejar rastro.

― ¡No!, ¿Dónde habrá ido? ― Rinne estaba preocupado, un fantasma con recelo estaba suelto por ahí y no era grato que otras personas entraran al lugar. Llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una mini puerta ―. Este artefacto permite bloquear el laberinto para que nadie más entre, al menos sus quinientos yenes equivalen a una hora, será suficiente…― Tiró el objeto en dirección contraria para obstruir el paso.

Lo que ellos no esperaban, era que un extraño y completo apagón terminara por subir la tensión de todos, no sintieron nada, fue como si todo siguiera como estaba, aunque en verdad no era así. En ese preciso momento se aferraron con quien más quisieron, obviamente Ageha no dudó en soltar el brazo de Rinne, y Tsubasa se atrevió a tomar la mano de Sakura, luego de aquel acontecimiento pasaron cinco minutos, cuando notaron que los cuatro ya no estaban juntos.

Jumonji caminaba sigiloso tomando firmemente al brazo de su acompañante quien en silencio avanzaba a su ritmo, el joven respiró profundo y decidió romper el silencio, era el momento perfecto, estaban solos y Rinne no podría molestarlos.

― ¡Sakura Mamiya!, ¡Yo te…! ―El pelinegro tomó a su pareja de laberinto por los hombros y la miró fijamente, causando una enorme decepción en su rostro, con ayuda de la pequeña luz que provenía del camino, pudo notar la verdad―. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Ageha era la chica que Tsubasa sostenía con sus manos, nuevamente sus planes fallaban y ahora estaban los dos solos en pleno pasillo oscuro.

― ¡Cenizas sagradas! ― Exclamó el joven exorcista lanzándole su típico modo de ataque.

_**¡PUMM!**_

― ¡¿Por qué siempre me haces eso?! ― La shinigami lo golpeó en la cabeza con la ayuda de su guadaña.

― ¡Auch! ―Jumonji se acarició la zona afectada―. Solo quería comprobar que no se tratara de un espíritu maligno, como ves, el lugar esta maldecido…―Explicó haciéndose el serio.

Siguieron su paso con mala cara, ya que no estaban con quienes realmente deseaban. Mientras tanto en otro pasillo del laberinto Rinne y Sakura trataban de buscar el origen del problema.

― ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Ageha y Tsubasa? ― Preguntó la castaña muy preocupada.

― No tengo la menor idea…_pero algo sospechoso tramaron esos dos _―Pensó Rinne suspicaz ante la consulta de Mamiya.

― _Ahora que lo analizo bien, Rinne y yo estamos completamente solos en este lugar tan oscuro…que vergüenza_ ― Sakura se tomó las mejillas con sus manos para cubrir el sonrojo que se le había presentado, aunque era innecesario ya que luz era lo que menos tenían.

Comenzaba hacer frío y cada vez se sentían más perdidos, lo peor es que solo podrían ver hacia delante, ya que a sus espaldas el camino estaba completamente eclipsado. Tenían que encontrar a la mujer de las flores lo más pronto posible antes que el efecto de la mini puerta se agotara.

Cuando ya pasaron cinco minutos de suspensiva caminata, comenzaron a escuchar voces incógnitas que estaban a tan solo pasos de donde se encontraban.

― ¿Has escuchado eso?― Sakura se detuvo y sin querer se agarró del Haori del pelirrojo, quien sorprendido, abrió sus ojos como plato.

— Voces ― Murmuró Rinne con el rostro sonrojado, esperando que algo interesante ocurriera. Tomó su guadaña con ambas manos y se puso en posición de ataque.

Pero nada pasó, así que retomaron su camino por el pasillo sin fin, al mismo tiempo Tsubasa y Ageha se encontraban en una situación similar.

― Es inútil, pareciera como si no avanzáramos nada…me rindo ― Ageha se detuvo, acomodándose en el piso, resignada a seguir.

― ¿Crees que yo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo en estos momentos? ― Jumonji se acomodó a su lado, de igual manera estaba exhausto y frustrado por no encontrar nada útil.

Apoyaron su espalda en la estrecha muralla del pasillo, esperando alguna señal de buena suerte o poder encontrarse con los demás, pero lo único que tenían era silencio y oscuridad, desesperante hasta para un exorcista y una shinigami. La joven se quedó unos instantes observando a su compañero del lado, aunque era muy poco lo que veía pudo admirar por unos segundos un perfil armonioso que la hizo morderse los labios, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo precisamente pero le era extraño cuando se trataba del antipático Tsubasa que solo sabía lanzarle cenizas sagradas o discutir con ella, suspiró sumisa y concentró la mirada en sus rodillas, en ese instante el muchacho volteó su cabeza para apreciar la serenidad con que Ageha se estaba tomando las cosas, le sorprendía verla así, tan sosegada y sin reclamar, debía admitirlo, hasta le era agradable.

― Dime algo Jumonji…― Hizo una pausa para respirar profundo y continuar ―. ¿Crees que hicimos bien?, quizás, esto es un castigo por obligarlos a estar con nosotros…

Ahora si la situación se tornó más rara, ¿Ageha estaba arrepentida?, el muchacho reaccionó asustado, algo no estaba bien, llevó su mano hacia su bolsillo para lanzar sus cenizas, pero la shinigami lo detuvo.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra!, estoy hablando enserio ― Insistió ―. Quizás solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, digo, Sakura no siente nada por ti y Rinne…― Sin poder decir nada más bajó la mirada.

― ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?, yo creo que el aura maligna te ha afectado y estás hablando cosas sin sentido, tú no eres sí.

Se levantó enfurecida al escuchar lo que le decía Tsubasa.

― ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?, ¡No me conoces en lo absoluto!...crees que soy la típica niña rica y hermosa que cree que tiene todo a sus pies con tan solo chasquear los dedos pero no es así.

― _¿Niña rica y hermosa?_ ―Analizó él en su mente, aun en los momentos serios no perdía la confianza en ella misma.

Quizás tenía razón, pero al chico le dolía aceptarlo, Sakura siempre fue muy amable con él y le brindó su amistad, debía ser sensato, ella jamás le dio otra señal. Llevó las manos hacia su cabeza y la apoyó dejándola caer sobre sus rodillas.

― Lo siento― Titubeó con dificultad.

Ageha abrió aún más sus ojos, ¿Acaso le había pedido disculpas por su atrevimiento?, volvió a sentarse a su lado un tanto nerviosa.

― Está bien ― Respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

― Oye Ageha, ¿Crees que el espíritu de las flores tenía razón y que la única forma en la que podremos salir será mostrándonos afecto? ― Preguntó avergonzado.

― ¿Huh?, ¿Te refieres a…? ― La shinigami saltó como un resorte asustada por la insinuación del muchacho, marcando distancia.

― ¿Pe-pero que groserías estás pensando?, ¡Ni que quisiera besarte o algo por el estilo!

Se cubrió la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, tal vez hacía sido muy grosero con ella, más que de costumbre. La muchacha rezongó ofendida ante tal dicho.

― ¿Tan desagradable soy para ti?

Preguntó con tristeza, la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba como una mujer que poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, pero en estos instantes parecía un libro abierto, todas sus debilidades salían a flote en la nebulosidad del corredor.

― Claro que no, lo que sucede es que… ― Tsubasa se levantó para quedar a la altura de la chica del moño y poder explicarle.

― Está bien, hagámoslo…no perdemos nada intentando ― La joven llevó lenta e insegura su mano hacía la del exorcista, entrelazando sus dedos.

Tsubasa tragó saliva, estaba inquieto. Lo que menos esperaba era que Ageha accediera a su insinuación, por lo mismo no dudó en decirlo, pero ahora las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo. Sintió como una calidez se apoderó de todo su cuerpo al rozar su piel con la de la morena, era tersa y acogedora, lo hacía sentir plácido.

No podía negarlo, la shinigami era atractiva, su seguridad ante todo la hacía más hermosa de lo que ya era, aunque a veces todo eso era opacado por su altanera actitud, pero en aquel momento solo podía ver su otro lado, quizás el verdadero, una Ageha de buen corazón.

― Cla-claro…― Asintió Tsubasa, y armándose de valor tomó la otra mano de la joven para quedar frente a frente.

Cerraron sus ojos al unísono y fueron acortando la distancia que les quedaba, cada segundo era más intrigante, poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo más agitada mientras sus corazones latían a un ritmo inalcanzable. Pensaban que era casi inútil y que no resultaría, de todas formas, la mayor parte del tiempo se demostraban odio mutuo, pero era su única salida, su última opción.

Del primer instante en que sus labios se tocaron, un escalofriante resplandor nació desde sus pies hacia arriba acabando con toda la lobreguez que abundaba en ese lugar. El joven de los aretes saboreo los templados besos de Ageha que lo hicieron estremecer, inconscientemente, no querían separarse.

Mientras tanto, fuera del laberinto todas las personas afectadas fueron apareciendo de a poco junto con Rinne y Sakura quienes sorprendidos observaban lo ocurrido sin entender por qué habían sido liberados. Todos se miraban extrañados, aparentemente nadie recordaba lo que había ocurrido adentro.

― ¡Rokudou mira! ― Mamiya señaló al fantasma de las flores que apareció junto con ellos, pero esta vez, tenía una expresión diferente.

― Muchas gracias, dos personas mostraron su amor verdadero y ahora puedo descansar en paz ― Estas fueron las últimas palabras de aquel espectro, que se fue desvaneciendo con una reluciente sonrisa.

Ni el pelirrojo ni su compañera entendieron las palabras del espíritu, aunque no les duró tanto la duda, ya que repentinamente Ageha y Tsubasa aparecieron junto al resplandor tomados de la mano, causando asombro en ambos espectadores.

― ¿Tenemos que preguntar? ― Interrumpió Rinne, taciturno.

― Ehh…― Los recién llegados se miraron de reojo sin saber que decir.

Sakura pudo notar aquella atmósfera que se formaba entre ellos dos, no cabía duda, gracias a su afecto habían liberado a todas las personas.

― ¿Nos vamos?, tengo hambre…podríamos ir por algo de comer ― Sugirió la vidente.

― Está bien ― Dijo Tsubasa ―. Yo invito, como siempre.

Emprendieron su camino hacia un restaurante, Rinne y Sakura caminaban un poco más adelante, mientras quienes salvaron el día les llevaban unos pasos menos.

― ¿Qué locura verdad?, digo, todo lo que ha pasado hoy… al parecer fuimos convincentes para aquel espíritu ― Le comentó Ageha al muchacho que deambulaba a su lado.

― Supongo que las cosas serán diferentes entre nosotros, de ahora en adelante.

― Siempre y cuando no me tires más de tus cenizas ― Bromeó la muchacha, con las mejillas coloradas.

Esas palabras le sacaron una enorme sonrisa a Jumonji, quien no pudo aguantar las enormes ganas que sentía de tomar su mano. Así se fueron caminando, mientras Rinne y Sakura notaban todo lo que ocurría detrás de ellos, al fin y al cabo, su plan no había acabado tan mal.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¡Ahí está!, bueno, en verdad no hubo taaaanto de Rinne y Sakura XD aun que se sabe que están bien enamoraditos :)<p>

aquí concluye este One Shot, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos :3


End file.
